and then she fell off a cliff
by Lehxra
Summary: It might seem like being transported into your favorite video game is a walk in the park, dream come true. Heh. It really isn't.


**Ha ha ha ha!! That's all I have to say. This is what would happen if I was transported into a favorite vid game.  
**

* * *

It started off as an extremely normal day. So normal, in fact, that when the strange thing happened, I might have went a little loopy.

So anyway, it was President's Day, so there was no school and I just had a 4 day weekend. My internal alarm decided 'Yeah! Come on! It's time to wake up!' At 7 in the morning. On a non-school day. F-you, internal alarm clock.

I got up, got a bowl of cereal, watched some anime on Cutting Edge on Demand, ate more cereal, ran out of milk, cried, ate the last 2 waffles, cried and watched some more anime. All while not disturbing my cousin sleeping on the couch. It was about 11 by the time I was all done. So I went back to bed.

It was about 5 when I woke up again; the cat woke up when my aunt came home from work, so she decided 'Hm. I should wake up this stupid human for no reason!' I hate when the cat wakes me up. Especially when she's in heat! Ugh! I wanna throw her out the window!

So I sat up, turned the computer on, watched Dance in the Vampire Bund, read a few chapters of Dance in the Vampire Bund, compared, read a fanfic, got hungry and went in the kitchen, passing my aunt who was going to her room on the way, as well as my cousin on the couch texting on her phone and watching tv.

I opened the freezer first, a habit of mine since I'm always curious whats in there. The ice cream was gone. Figures. I opened the refrigerator and stared in. Leftover pizza from my cousins crazy splurge from yesterday, my leftover steak and green beans from 2 days ago, ginger ale and apple cider. I decided that I actually _wasn't_ hungry, so I reached for my apple cider, but- and this is the strange part I mentioned- I think I got sucked in or something. Like...there was a portal in my fridge...

* * *

When my stomach _stopped_ freaking out, I opened my eyes. I was sitting in the lobby of some building. I think...that the building looked familiar to me, but I couldn't be sure. I forget _everything_. What was I doing yesterday??

People that looked like generic army dudes were walking about- up some stairs, in elevators, out the door. Why...did they look so familiar...? Like...Final Fantasy...something...

Oh shite! 7? Generic army dudes from 7? Oh shite monkies, yo! I get transported to a Final Fantasy 7 (not sure which one yet) world! I'm sure it's not Dirge, so it's either Crisis Core or regular. I'm so excited or something! But, who the hell gets transported through their fridge...? I've read about computer, tv and manga but... why did I get the retarded version?

I snapped out of my inward talking to myselfness when I saw SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair. Or...maybe he was 2nd Class. He had the nice hair so he was younger. So...Crisis...Core..? Oh. My. Gawd. CRISIS CORE IS THE BEST ONE!! It has sexy Genesis and cute adorable innocent Cloudy woudy-poo!

He was talking to a generic army dude. He seemed really into the conversation. For a moment I think he looked my way. Maybe noticed me staring. Yeah, he did. He waved to army dude #1 and walked over to me.

"Hey there! Are you lost or something? Or maybe waiting for someone maybe?" He smiled. I imagined him waging his imaginary tail. I still don't get why people refer to him as a pup though. Was it in the game? I'll have to play that again.

I opened my mouth, but it seemed like my talkingness failed me, because I couldn't say anything. The hell? Then my vision kinda clouded. Um...

...and then I fainted.

* * *

Woke up in an infirmary. The nurse must have stepped out because no one was there. Operation: Infiltrate ShinRa building a success... actually that wasn't my plan at all. Haha.

I got up and opened the door, looking down the hallway. All clear. I dodged back in, stole a nurses uniform and clip board and went back out. I got on the elevator and pressed a random button. These elevators were pretty swanky.

A light flashed on floor 57 and the doors opened. I walked out and immediately knew where I was...kinda. Ok not really but in the game I was here. Somewhere. I walked in some more and saw Lazard at his desk in the middle of the room. Maybe I change my mind. I went back in the elevator and went up to floor 58. Walked around. Nothing interesting. Went back in and a few people were in, I nodded to them and they nodded back. I saw that they were going to floor 60 so I figured 'hey, why not? They gots a key card. Let's tag along.' We ended up in the simulation place thingy. I looked inside one of the rooms. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth were in there...oh Gott in Himmel. Who cares about Angeal but Sephy and Genesis! Oh dear me... I might, like, nosebleed or something. I think I am. Wait. No I'm not I'm good. I looked again. They were coming out! I ran to another simulation door and ran in front of it. I walked as they walked out. Sephiroth looked at me briefly. Genesis smiled and winked. Oh dear...

and then I fainted.

* * *

I woke up in a...helicopter. I looked around questioningly. I had a headset on. I sat in between Genesis and Angeal.

Angeal noticed I woke up. "Sorry if it seems we kidnapped you," he said into his headset, "but this mission requires medical assistance and we're short on medics and we found you so..."

Medical...assistance? I nodded to him slowly. Medical assistance? Why would they- and then it hit me of course. I'm...stupid. Who disguises themselves as a freakin' nurse? Heh. Me, apparently.

Medical assistance. Yeah, sure. Of course. On the bright side...

Reno and Tseng were the pilots! Yess! Those 2 are so hot. Well, Reno is more than Tseng but still. Wee!

I looked over to my left at Genesis. He was staring out the window. Oh drool.... I looked past Angeal to Sephiroth. He was reading a book. Oh drool drool drool..

and I probably fainted.

* * *

Someone shook me awake. It was Angeal.

"It's time to go out on the lines now. Don't worry. We'll protect you," he handed me a medical kit, "here." I took it. "Ok let's go."

Genesis, Angeal, Sephy and I got out of the helicopter. I watched as Reno waved to us and Tseng nodded, and then they flew off.

I turned around and followed the 3 men. I had no clue where we were. It was kinda dusty and whatnot. I think I had some missions in this area in the game. We continued on until some fiends came along. They were beaten easily, of course. We went on some more.

"You're new, aren't you," Genesis asked me. "I haven't seen you around before. I would remember a beautiful gift of the Goddess."

I think, if possible, I turned bright red.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I think you've embarrassed her," he said smoothly. Uh oh...somethings gonna happen. Faint? Nosebleed? Something?

Genesis smirked. "It's true though. None of our nurses are remotely pretty anyway. I'm glad they recruited this one."

I smiled nervously. I was, no doubt, about to make a fool out of myself...somehow.

Sephiroth walked beside me. My eyes widened a little. "I'm curious too though. You seem quite young. How old are you?"

"18," I lied. I was really 17 but who hires a 17 year old as a nurse?

"Aa.." he said and smirked. "Quite young. And pretty."

I think that's what did it. I stopped walking when my eyes got cloudy again. I think they called out to me in question. Maybe worry. It was too late. And then...

...and then I fell off a cliff.

* * *

_**(Gott in Himmel means God in Heaven, or something like that...)**_

_**Sorry if it seemed rushed. I had nothing to do in study hall so I wrote this. It wasn't planned out good enough but...oh well. I'll write another FF7 story sometime soon. With Sephy!  
**_


End file.
